Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power, Green Lantern's light! Summary Hal Jordan is a member, and occasionally the leader, of the intergalactic police force called the Green Lantern Corps. He fights evil across the Universe with a ring that grants him a variety of superpowers. Power and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Hal Jordan aka "The Green Lantern" Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 40s Classification: Human, Green Lantern Corp Member Powers and Abilities: Bestowed by the GL Ring - Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Space-Flight, Willpower Manipulation and Empowerment, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Weapon Creation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Dimensional Travel and Limited Manipulation, Healing, Limited Reality Warping, Time Slow, Automatic Forcefields, Intangibility (Must be activated), Hacking and Data Processing/Transmission, Information Analysis, Can open portals to other universes, Invisibility, Illusion Creation, Can create copies of the ring, Summoning of other Green Lanterns, Memory Manipulation, Limited Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Green Lanterns are selected for their unfathomable willpower and ability to overcome fear, allowing them to resist the effects of Yellow Lantern Rings and similar attacks), Can construct temporary Green Lantern Rings to give to others Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Flash and Kyle Rayner. Should be comparable to John Stewart who created a solar system) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable or superior to Superman. Effortlessly crossed light-years shortly and traversed the entire universe in hours. His power ring can process events in nano-seconds) Lifting Strength: Class Y Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very High Range: At least Interplanetary (around 40 AUs) Standard Equipment: GL Ring, GL Power Battery (which is used to recharge the ring and is stored in another reality, however they usually don't carry it around with them) Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Rings hold a limited charge and need to be recharged with a power battery every so often. The ring cannot be used without sufficient willpower. If the user is somehow overcome by fear they will be unable to use the ring and will become vulnerable to the color yellow. If Green Lantern loses focus or concentration (i.e. through illusions) his power will weaken. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Auto-Aura: A passive ability that activates several enhancements simply by wearing the ring. Grants some increase in durability, regulates temperature and oxygen, allowing the wielder to survive in space. Allows for flight. * Autoshields: A forcefield that activates automatically whenever a GL is in danger, independent of their own will. This shield is not as strong as a purpose - created forcefield, however. * Constructs: The primary method of usage. The GL rings can create energy constructs that can easily be larger than planets. These are often used as weapons, restraints, or tools. * Scan: GL Rings can analyze a target comprehensively, determining its identity, power source, power level, threat level, weaknesses, capabilities, etc. This takes a bit of time to complete, though Notes: * This profile covers the Post-Crisis version of Hal Jordan. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: